Jealous
by suchaphangirl
Summary: While Dan and Phil are out; Dan meets a subscriber and Phil gets jealous when he realizes that the subscriber is flirting with Dan. Dan and Phil get in an argument when they get home which leads to feelings being confessed.


"I'm glad we decided to come out today. It's a nice day out." Dan said as he looked around. It was a Saturday evening when Dan and Phil were walking together in the town park. They've had a busy week of filming and editing for their Youtube channels and now they decided that they were going to relax this weekend before they had to worry about their radio show that was happening tomorrow. They usually never got to go out like this. Just relaxing.

"Yeah. London usually has such crappy whether but tonight it's nice out." Phil agreed. He looked over at Dan and smiled.

Dan and Phil had been best friends for four years. Phil had always had such a huge crush on Dan. He's been head over heels for him ever since they met. But, of course, Phil was always too afraid to say anything to Dan because he didn't want it to affect their friendship. Their friendship was the most important thing to him and he wouldn't do anything that would risk losing Dan's friendship. So, even though it killed him, he kept his mouth shut. Phil was 100% sure that Dan was straight and would never date someone like him. Phil would never have a chance with someone like Phil.

"And the park isn't that busy tonight which is always good."

"Less people means less human interaction which makes me happy." Dan said. Phil laughed again.

"You're such a loser." Phil joked. Dan pushed him playfully.

"Shut up!" He whined. Dan and Phil continued walking. "Let's go sit down and relax for a bit." Dan suggested.

"Alright." Phil said. He nodded. They started walking towards an empty bench but Dan stopped walking as soon as he heard someone say shout his name. He turned around and blinked a few times when he saw a man walking towards him.

"Hello. Do I know you?" Dan asked once the man walked up to him.

"Oh no. Not really. But I know exactly who you are." The man said. Dan raised his eyebrows. "And I must say…I absolutely love your videos!" Dan smiled. "In a totally non creepy way." Dan laughed. Phil glared as he watched the man talk with Phil.

"Thanks! Sometimes I forget that I have three million subscribers." Dan said.

"You deserve them all. But if I'm being honest, I think you should have more. Your videos are really good. I've watched everything single one." He said. Dan smiled and blushed a little. Phil rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Aw, thank you. That means a lot. I'm glad you like my videos." He said.

"Well, I was wondering if I could take a picture with you?" He asked. Dan nodded.

"Of course. I'd be absolutely happy to take a picture with you." Dan said with a smile. He watched as the man took out his phone. "Phil, can you take the picture please?" Dan asked as he looked over at him. Phil shook his head.

"No." Phil snapped. Dan frowned as he stared at Phil. He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." Dan said. He sighed. "I'll take the picture." Phil crossed his arms against his chest as watched them take a couple pictures together. "It was so nice meeting you. What's your name?" Dan asked curiously as he looked at him again.

"My name's Ryan." The man said. "I'm so sorry if I interrupted anything! I just really wanted to meet you." Dan shook his head.

"Oh no. Of course not. We were just walking." Dan assured him. Ryan smiled.

"Thanks again." He said. "Well, I'll leave you alone now."

"Alright. It was nice meeting you. Maybe we'll see each other again." Ryan nodded.

"Oh yes, of course. I'm meeting you at Summer in the City!" Ryan told him.

"Great." Phil mumbled. Dan had heard what Phil had said but he ignored him though. He didn't want to start anything with Phil in front of a subscriber. Dan waved as Ryan walked away. Dan immediately turned around and glared at Phil. Phil blinked a few times as he stared at Dan.

"What the fuck is your problem, Phil?!" Dan hissed.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Phil mumbled. Dan rolled his eyes.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Phil." Dan snapped. "All he wanted was a bloody picture and you had to be rude!"

"He was flirting with you!" Phil yelled. Dan scoffed.

"So what? That doesn't give you the right to be rude to him." Dan said.

"You just don't understand." Phil mumbled. "I'm going home." He turned around and started to walk away from Dan.

"Phil!" Dan yelled. He sighed as he watched Phil walk away from him. "God damnit." Dan immediately followed him.

Dan and Phil were just getting home, around 7 o' clock.

Dan had tried talking to Phil about what happened earlier at the park but Phil was completely ignoring him which was making Dan even more frustrated.

"Stop ignoring me, Phil!" Dan yelled as they walked into their apartment. Dan slammed the door shut.

"Leave me the fuck alone, Dan!" Phil yelled at him. Dan stared at him with shock. Phil never swore or raised his voice like that.

"Phil." Dan whispered. Phil looked up at him.

"I'm sorry." Phil whispered. He turned around and ran up the stairs. He quickly made his way to the lounge. Dan followed him.

"Oky, seriously, what's going on with you, Phil?" Dan asked. Phil walked over to the couch and sat down. He reached over and grabbed his laptop. "No, hey, we're talking about this." Dan warned. He reached down and grabbed Phil's laptop from him. Phil gasped and looked up at Dan. Dan took a deep breath as he stared at Phil. "Earlier you said I didn't understand and I don't. So, help me understand." Dan said. He sat down beside Phil, sitting the laptop beside him.

"It's much more complicated than that, Dan." Phil whispered.

"Help me understand." Dan said. "Why do you care so much that he was flirting with me?" He asked.

"Because I'm in love with you!" Phil yelled. Dan's eyes went wide with shock. "There! I said it. Are you happy now?"

"H-How long have you felt this way?" Dan asked. Phil sighed.

"Since about the day we first met." Phil mumbled. Dan stared at him.

"You've been in love with me for that long? Four years?" Dan asked. Phil nodded.

"Maybe even longer that what I think. When we Skyped and everything I started to have feelings for you but I didn't realize that I really loved you until we met in person." Phil told him. Dan took a deep breath. "It's okay if you don't feel the same way."

"No, wait…How come you never told me before?" Dan asked nervously.

"Because our friendship is really important to me and I was afraid that you'd hate me if you found out that I was in love with you. I thought that you'd kick me out or something. I wasn't going to risk losing your friendship." Phil whispered. Dan frowned.

"Phil, I…" Dan started to say. He sat closer to Phil. "I really wish you would have told me this sooner." Dan whispered. Phil blinked a few times and looked over at Dan. "Because I feel the exact same way about you." Phil frowned.

"Dan, you really don't have to say that. Honestly, it's okay if you don't feel the same way about me." Phil whispered. Dan rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"You're such an idiot, Phil Lester." Dan said. Phil looked back at him.

"I'm not just saying that. I'm saying it because I mean it." Dan said. "I promise. I would never lie to you."

"Really? You really feel that way about me?" Phil asked nervously. Dan smiled and nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Same reason you didn't tell me." Dan said. He shrugged his shoulders. Phil sighed.

"What happens now?" Phil asked. Dan bit his lip as he stared at Phil.

"I know…" Phil raised his eyebrows as he stared at Dan. Dan reached over and pressed his lips against Phil's. Phil's eyes went wide with shock. It took him a few seconds before he finally started to kiss Dan back. This is what Phil had been waiting for four years and now he was finally getting what he wanted. Dan pulled away a few seconds later. Phil took deep breaths as he stared at Dan either shock. "So, does this mean that we're…?" Phil began to ask. Dan smiled.

"Yes. It means exactly that." He said. Phil sighed in relief. Dan laughed and then he plopped right down next to Phil. Phil smiled as he looked at him and then he gently wrapped his arms around Dan. Dan snuggled up against Phil and rested his head on Phil's chest.

"Do you know how long I've wanted this?" Phil asked.

"I know." Dan whispered. He looked up at Phil and smiled. Phil smiled right back at him.


End file.
